


Different yet the Same

by CorinnetheAnime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinnetheAnime/pseuds/CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Being friends with a demon-dragon-hybrid had its perks and quirks, Ray wouldn't deny that. But Zarc's moody behavior, endless nightmares and reclusive nature were concerning, although she didn't know how exactly she could help. But someone did reach out to the demon's troubled soul and started to heal it, as Ray would find out one day...
Relationships: Akaba Ray & Akaba Reiji, Akaba Ray/Zarc, Akaba Reira & Zarc
Kudos: 17





	Different yet the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a silly idea off the top of my head. I always wondered about the physiology of Zarc's dragon/demon body. Since he is mostly dragon (if the math of merging four dragons and one human means anything), that means he should be mostly reptilian and thus possess certain traits of that kind. One such trait will be explored here.
> 
> Annnnd it's an excuse for ZarcxRay fluff...as well as another kind of relationship that is definitely platonic but also cute.

When she offered to be his friend, Ray didn't expect all the surprises and little quirks that came with it. Then again, not many people can say they were friends with a dragon—or in Zarc's case, a demon-dragon-human hybrid, a tongue-twister in of itself.

Nor can they have all sorts of crazy adventures with one as she had with him. But that is for a later time.

She knew some people fantasized about the idea of being amicable with a creature of such legend, and it was a double benefit for her since it meant she could keep a closer eye on Zarc to make sure he didn't return to older, more destructive habits. Zarc's notorious reputation in the past still haunted him after all, but if it did affect his psyche negatively in any way, Ray would never be able to tell from his stoicism to everything.

For the most part all was well. Things were remarkably quiet with him around in LDS, since he didn't actively sought out trouble or reacted defensively, contrary to her perceived fears when the demon had first arrived. He didn't even mind her presence after a few weeks of getting used to the new life.

It was rather endearing, in a way. It wasn't long ago, months to be precise, when the two were mortal enemies with anger in their eyes and hatred in their hearts, Zarc being the villain determined to destroy all life and reign supreme, and Ray destined as the heroine to stop his resurrection. For many years since their first encounter, there was nothing but wrath in his heart and determination in hers, pitted against one another.

But fate, being its usual cruel and conniving self, had to throw a curveball into their vowed enmity. Her proud enemy soon became a wounded victim who needed her help. It was as likely as an injured lion asking its poacher to save its life. And Ray didn't like to admit it, but her hatred for him at first almost conquered her heart's sympathy.

Zarc never told any soul the events that transpired that day in the alley. Even now Ray still had no idea what happened to him. But one thing was for certain: something had changed in him, the once boastful, proud "king" now left with primal fear and an underlying sadness coiling in his heart.

The demon was lost in whatever darkness he was trapped in, and she couldn't bring herself to end it all, lest he met only a terrible, depressing end to his already depressing condition.

So Ray helped him, even though it was against her own initial desires. Anyone should get a second chance after all.

It became evident quickly that he was subject to physical weakness like every other creature. Ray still had no idea how Zarc survived on his own out in the city for months without being detected—a remarkable feat when the entire police force almost turned the city upside down in their thorough searches—but his severely emaciated, dehydrated body when he was checked into the nurse's station left little to the imagination. His left wing was also broken and his side bleeding out from an inflicted injury by an unknown cause.

The lack of shine in his eyes back then was particularly harrowing, reminiscent to that of war veterans or trauma victims. Whatever happened to him that day shook his spirit down to his core. Now left to recover, his state was a reminder of his lingering humanity and its weaknesses, not of self-proclaimed godhood.

Zarc was, in lack of a better word, physically, and mentally, _pathetic._ Ray knew that back then, but decided to not express it directly. Even though she was less than amicable towards him, she had enough heart in the past to spare him the pain of being reminded out of his wounded pride.

Many things changed since that day, especially their relationship.

Looking back, she couldn't help but smile. Perhaps all he needed was indeed a second chance at life. The old proverb rang true. Ray became his first human friend, and despite the ups and downs that came with it, she never (for the most part) regretted that choice since then.

Plus, he was a rather interesting individual, albeit very reserved. The first few days of recovery at LDS had kept him under confinement for the most part, but he took it mostly in stride. Being alone didn't bother him—when she asked him later about it, Zarc remarked that the silence gave him some peace of mind as well as a few "dragon" naps to recover.

Ray doubted his sleep was completely enjoyable with that broken wing of his, however.

When her younger brother decided to let him have a bit more freedom when there was no evidence of him causing any trouble, Zarc still took most of the time to rest with the little strength and desire he had left. He still desired the quiet air...

Which usually meant hanging out in his room (or anywhere else that was convenient and warm) and sleep the sunny day away.

Of course, he had free reign of the upper levels of LDS (under surveillance and with a few rooms completely off limits). Finding him proved to be a challenge when his room was empty, and Ray was worried that Zarc escaped when she first checked up on him in the guest room. It would take searching all around LDS to find him curling up in some quiet, warm spot tucked away in a corner, usually content.

His favorite spots usually were in the library. Ray could see why.

For the most part, Zarc was a recluse who stayed out of sight when sleeping, and made it explicitly clear to everyone not to bother him. Those who got too close and unfamiliar to his senses were greeted with a sudden growl and the "spooky" eyes as they called it. But after a few complaints and no other actions from Zarc, Ray decided to make it clear to any students who were too curious for their own good to just leave the guy well enough alone and let him nap.

Word got around, people got the message and left him alone.

But there were days when Zarc steadily grew more adventurous. More confident.

Ray caught sight of his body one time on top of a structure beam near the ceiling in the study hall; how he got up there in the first place with a broken wing in its cast was anyone's guess. His limbs and wings were draped on either side, dozing the afternoon away as if he hadn't a care in the world. It wasn't the safest spot for a nap either; he was high above everyone's heads, and one wrong movement would've land him another trip into the infirmary.

To say her heart leaped like a rabbit's when she first saw it was an understatement. But Zarc _somehow _made it work. And to say it was oddly cute was an understatement.

When the demon wasn't asleep half the time, Ray sometimes caught sight of him in the student library or the study hall, either reading a book, going through his deck—Reiji had confiscated his duel disk for safety concerns, which needless to say, didn't make Zarc happy—or watching students and staff members pass by in the area like a cat.

The first few times left them mostly on edge—after all, they had no idea if or when he decided to attack them—but after much time of just resting, reading, or observing his surroundings, they gradually loosened up and grew more comfortable with him around. He didn't engage in anything except small talk, keeping his discussions irately curt before resuming to another nap.

He still received a wary glance every now and then, but Zarc didn't care. It was expected at this point, and for the most part, he could've been treated much, _much _worse. Heck, he had endured tougher experiences. As a demon-dragon hybrid, his weird appearance was enough to make anyone raise an eyebrow and as far as he was concerned, the reaction was tolerable.

It wasn't a bother to Zarc. Normalcy was overrated anyway, and he got through life well while being deemed weird or freaky. Besides, there were more troubling things on his mind than just a few ogling eyeballs.

Troubling things such as panic attacks, for example.

Ray wouldn't forget the first time she heard it. Since his sleeping patterns had increased during recovery, the demon's fractured mind was suddenly subjected to nightmares almost every night. The first time he suffered from one, it was mid-day but it still put chills down anyone's spine within hearing range.

His blood-curdling screams, as if he had been_ tortured_ by the dreams themselves and loud enough to alert every resident in the company and school building, still rang in her ears.

When they grew more and more frequent, it was becoming a problem. The demon started losing sleep over it, and as a result grew more agitated and reclusive. A cycle occurred as the nightmares grew worse and worse. Ray tried to have him talk about it; people had started to complain about the endless, pained shrieks, and it was affecting some of the student's abilities to concentrate on their studies since they wanted to find a way to help the demon.

But Zarc always gave the same response when confronted with the issue: a silent shake of his head, followed by a downcast gaze to the floor that indicated he didn't want to talk about it. _**"I'm going to sleep. Please don't bother me."**_

"Zarc, it is becoming a concern. I can get some medication or something to help with the nightmares."

_ **"Thanks for the advice, but I'm fine. My head hurts and drugs wont help it. I just need more sleep and it should pass."** _

"I'm trying to help you, Zarc."

_**"I know, Ray...I just...need some time to myself." **_He was very tired and miserable, she could tell. _**"Please..." **_He slept off after that, much to her disapproval.

Ray didn't want to give hope on him yet, despite all the mishaps. He didn't trust easily. In his eyes, although she agreed to be his friend, Zarc had no other person to turn to who would lend an ear or a hand, which left him easily alone and isolated. He willingly separated himself from everyone else, and she didn't know exactly how to connect with him. But she would find a way.

No soul, including him, deserved to live alone, despite how used they are to the lifestyle.

Despite some of the student's friendly interactions with him, nobody knew Zarc outside of him just being a champion duelist who went mad and became the "demon of destruction." Ray wanted to be the first. That was why she made it her personal mission to be his companion, even if it was against his best wishes.

However, she didn't get that chance. The woman one day stumbled upon a remarkable discovery about the demon, one that was unlikely yet...charming.

* * *

It was October. Harvest season was coming, and the late autumn air was cool and crisp. The early afternoon was quiet and peaceful, with a relaxing sunny day in the Pendulum Dimension and over Miami City. For some of the students, they were in their last class periods before finishing up any remaining schoolwork and leaving to go home. For LDS, however, it was home to most of the students on-campus much like a regular university.

The higher-ups worked all day in their offices with little rest in-between. Reiji's desk was covered partially with a large stack of paperwork, leaving his older sister to offer some help earlier that morning to sort through it. Ray had time on her hands, with no actual job to fill her day, so she desired to help her family or staff with whatever workload they had that she could handle.

A part of Ray egged her heart on getting a job. She didn't want to revive just to be unproductive.

Furthermore, her brother had worked endlessly on some security project that was kept controversial from most of the students and lower staff (for what reasons she didn't know). Filling out more papers on his behalf would lighten his spirits and mood a bit. At least, she _hoped_ it would.

It took several hours to go through half the stacks, and Ray's mind by then was worn out. Most of them were simple applications for jobs, but it still left her head physically hurting just thinking about it. Reiji offered (well, it wasn't optional) for her to take a good break.

"I _insist, _dear sister," he advised, fixing his glasses when they went down a little too low on his nose. "I'm grateful for the help. Now, I urge you to eat some food for yourself, or you'll be too tired later on to do anything."

For once, she agreed. Her stomach made its pained cries loud and clear. "Alright, take care. And _please _don't overwork yourself while I'm gone."

He gestured to his warm cup of coffee and plate of a half-eaten sandwich on the table. "I can handle this alone, sister. Don't worry about my wellbeing." Obviously, he was saying he didn't need her help for now, but she caught the sympathy behind it. Different response, same intentions every time. Although she wished that he would call her by her name for once.

Ray knew he loved his family, but sometimes the professional formality got in the way of causal conversations. But it was something that he was working at. "If you say so, _Reiji."_

He nodded, already resumed to his work. Ray shook her head knowingly, smiling before leaving his office to get a good snack.

Her options were somewhat limited. There was the main cafeteria a few floors down for the students (completely free for the staff), but Ray found it to be too noisy and busy for her current headache. The lobby stores at the base of the school were too far away and would take too long of a journey...plus, she didn't want to spend money. So Ray had to settle for the main lounge.

The lounge room was a place for both students and staff to rest between work or class periods, with some using it to practice their dueling skills. It wasn't particularly extravagant or large—although one can argue that with the alcove, couches, and television set—nor did it have the best food options in the school, but it was quiet, personable and above all else, _refreshing._

Ray had stored her lunch in the fridge beforehand, much to her relief. At least she didn't have to go through all of that trouble of preparing it for the microwave.

She made her way briskly toward the door after going down a couple floors, seeing the template next to it. There were a few students in the hallway as they walked to and fro between classes, not having the same schedule or luxury as her.

_Just a short lunch break, then I'll go straight back to work. _It was a good plan in her head, but fate again had other plans in store for her. Turning the knob, Ray was greeted with both the relaxing atmosphere of the lounge and a most peculiar surprise.

There, in the main lounge room, resting on the raised alcove with a windowsill behind it, was the sleeping demon. His eyes were closed and his form all curled up with his good wing draped over. Only one arm was draped leisurely over the edge, but its position was lifted. Despite his appearance, the sunbeams through the window warmed up his scales and made them a lighter gray, some almost golden.

If that alone wasn't surprising enough, Ray soon noticed her younger sister, Reira, laying on his side with her new teddybear and Zarc's dark wing to cover them up like a warm blanket. One of his arms was partially resting over her shoulders while his other kept her secure against his scales, as if he were a guardian protecting her from possible danger. The young girl looked completely comfortable napping with the demon, even though he was the one who damaged her the most in the past.

This left Ray puzzled. Since when did Zarc opened up to Reira? Or when did she grew close to him? Did the woman miss something?

Last she remembered, her sister and the Bracelet Girls had been in an unconscious, coma-like state for a long time, due to her father's plan of reviving the Arc-V dimension. Reira alone carried her spirit in the machine to battle against Zarc and almost succeeded had he not played that trap card and left her skin burned.

Now they had recovered, albeit very recently. Reira was shaken up when she first woke up, but managed to control her trauma enough to resume a somewhat normal life with her new family. Ray took the time to try to get to know the girl, and had to admit that her younger sister's courage amazed her. To think she still braved that battle—the whole Interdimensional War, for that matter—and survived...it was a lot to ask from such a young child. Yet Reira somehow found that courage inside her to push through those fears.

Well, most of those fears.

On Ray's account, never once had she seen Zarc and Reira together in the same room, let alone talk or be friendly with each other. Furthermore, the girl was a PTSD survivor due to her past life in surviving endless wars, and Ray doubted Zarc's suicidal attack, which left multiple scars and burns on her little body, helped with that symptom. And Reiji was somewhat cautious on having her around the demon lest it accidentally triggered any more episodes.

She didn't doubt her sister's strength, but it was very unlikely that they would've gotten close. Reira would have likely avoided Zarc or give him his space when he wanted it.

Yet there they were, sleeping peacefully in the alcove, having forgotten their past altogether as if it was merely a faint memory. Much like between Ray and him.

_How did they become friends __too? _It was a mystery in her mind for now.

Ray shook her head, smiling to herself. At least the unlikely pair were enjoying their time together. There was a dark-colored cushion underneath them that provided enough support for their weight, so they appeared (and probably were) very comfortable in the makeshift napping spot. Deciding to not disturb the peace, she slowly made her way into the lounge kitchen to heat up her food.

Well, at least until she heard a deep rumbling in the air, much like that of a sputtering car engine but also...different. Ray was left utterly confused when she first heard the noise, both eyebrows raised.

"Hmm? What's that sound?" She looked around, her brow scrunching in confusion. Since when would a car or any machine of that sort be up here in the lounge? The television wasn't on either.

She prepared her food, a simple ramen meal with pork, in the microwave, setting it for a few minutes before returning to her investigation. Her feet left the kitchen, moving back towards the main lounge room with Zarc and Reira still sleeping peacefully in the alcove.

_Wait a minute. _The rhythmic murmurs were louder over here. Ray couldn't pinpoint anything else out of the ordinary, aside from the pair. She didn't want to bother them from their nap, going around elsewhere to try and pinpoint the sound. After checking every nook and cranny in the room, there was only one thing left to investigate...

It sounded strikingly familiar too, like she had heard a variant of it before. The answer was right on the tip of her tongue, but Ray couldn't recognize it just yet...

Returning to the small study room, Ray glanced again at the two souls resting on the alcove. Nothing changed physically on the pair. However, the motor-like sound was also much louder, confirming her suspicions on the source.

Was Zarc the one making the sounds? She was too curious at this point not to find out.

Leaning in close to them without hopefully disturbing their nap, Ray waited a few seconds and focused her hearing by straining her right ear close. Sure enough, the remarkable discovery left her surprised and amazed, eyes wide and a joyful smile splitting her face from ear to ear.

Zarc, the destroyer of worlds and enemy to all mankind, was _purring. _Like a big scaly _kitty cat._

Ray had to double-check to make sure she wasn't just hearing things. Since when could he purr...heck, since when could _dragons_ purr? Usually, as she remembered from biology, it was the smaller members of Felidae who had the ability to purr due to the way their throat muscles were structured and how they breathed. The sound usually expressed contentment or happiness, which meant...

Zarc was absolutely happy. Completely, wholly happy. Which is _rare _for him.

_He must be really enjoying his nap._

Even though it was remarkable, Ray couldn't stop herself from sighing sadly, seeing him snuggle more with the cushion; it was very hard for Zarc to feel this safe or content out in the open. Even in the past while napping, there was still a tense vibe around him, and the nightmares certainly didn't help matters a bit.

So for the demon to be this relaxed and untroubled enough to express it in his sleep was a wonder, as if he had no burden weighing down on his shoulders, was truly a remarkable sight. Plus, he wasn't having a nightmare either due to his relaxed features and steady breathing. Another rare gem these days.

But Ray had to wonder. _Was this because of Reira?_ Was she the one comforting him in his sleep?

The aforementioned girl turned slightly, her position shifting till she buried her face against Zarc's armored chest. He didn't move as much, leaving her to rest the plush teddybear in her arm. His purrs changed to a different pitch when she moved in his embrace, leaving him to curl his arms and claws slightly out of reflex. Much like how some mother cats protectively embraced their kittens while sleeping.

It was heartwarming to see. Ray smiled and would've left had one voice not spoken up, and her heart leaped at first. Did she accidentally wake them up?

_Whoops. _

But she didn't. "...I'll...keep you safe..."

Reira's words were soft and quiet, almost inaudible, but Ray was quick to understand what she meant. Reira was talking to Zarc. She was actually consoling him in his sleep, and the demon's now louder blissful purrs, as if he had heard her gentle declaration, confirmed that.

Suddently, it all made sense. The pair did develop a special bond, but not in the way Ray originally perceived. Reira possessed a gift for reading people's feelings, an empath of some sorts. Zarc suffered from a shell-shocking trauma just like her, but he never opened up to anyone about it. He put barriers up around his heart and closed himself off to almost everyone.

But Reira noticed that he was hurting on the inside and instead of acting out of fear, it was out of platonic love. His pain was just like hers: debilitating, controlling, possessive over their psyches and hearts, its icy grip almost impossible to escape without outward help from a friend. Ray could only guess that the girl got through to Zarc not too long ago as a result of trying to help him cope with his nightmares, and he likely opened up to her once he realized how similar their scarred souls were.

No wonder he was so close to Reira in the first place; she was the only one who knew the pain he went through, and he with hers, on a deeper, personal level that only they share.

Their amicable relationship rekindled because of that one relatable trait. Since Reira kept him comforted, Zarc was in enough peace to have a good sleep and not suffer from any more nightmares. And it was that characteristic they both possess that Ray knew, right then and there, she couldn't relate with him on the same level as her step-sister.

She could most definitely try, though.

And Ray was absolutely happy for them. Zarc was granted a new friend who he can rely on with his worst fears, and Reira also had someone who understood and sympathized wholly with hers. And Ray knew that with time and effort, she could still try to help both of them adjust back into a new life.

Content with the thought, the woman grabbed a nearby blanket from the couch, draping it over their bodies and hoping it kept them toasty warm. The fall's sun didn't provide much warmth, but the outside cool air wouldn't reach Zarc's scales either. She made a mental note to tell Reiji later about this little adventure and whether he could let Reira be around Zarc some more.

But for now they were in peace, and she was happy for the two. _Have a good sleep, Reira. Zarc. I hope you can help heal each other's scars._

Zarc's sensitive ears twitched when she left, her almost silent footfalls, combined with the feel of the new warmth, flooding his senses. Smiling in his sleep, he snuggled Reira tighter in his grip subconsciously, but his words were for someone else.

_ **"...Thank you..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Haha...yeahhhh...let me know what other ideas I should use on dragon Zarc. Touched on a few of them here that can be explored later, but for now, let me know of any other little discoveries. XD
> 
> I actually really like the idea of Reira and Zarc bonding in relationship to their trauma (at least, for what I have planned for him in the story). He and Ray can get close on one level, but he can relate to Reira on a different level. BUT THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE. It is just a special relationship they share as battered souls who have been through hell and back.
> 
> It's sadly a missed opportunity in Arc-V, so I'm making the most of it here. What do you guys think about it?


End file.
